mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Shockwave/Shockblast (Horizons/Stark Contrast)
"That is very.. Illogical.." Allegiance: Obvious. Altmode(s): Ray gun, Mazda RX-8, sometimes a tank, other times a seal. (Yes, a reference to TBWRR..! And it feels.. GOOD!) Colorscheme: Mostly different shades of Purple, but with some black and gray. Aliases: Quakewave, Laserwave. Also 'Shockblast' itself. Specialties: Science, Politics, Leadership (sometimes.). (Spying) As he knows sciences, he sometimes serves at their medic. Optics: Yellow. (Sometimes red..) Personality and traits: See his G1 and Prime self. He's a slaving servant to Logic, and a stoic computer on legs due to Shadowplay and Empurata. (Yes, I know they originated from IDW but I kinda accept that as his origins despite being a pseudo-Geewunner.) And sometimes he sounds like Bernie Sanders. (And likes smoothies. Another reference to something.) He is also probably a leftie due to his right hand being a cannon. (Maybe ambidextrous? Sometimes it's his left hand that's the cannon...) History: (I wanted to make him into this Leatherface sort of guy, so..) Shockwave basically massacred other shockwaves from other universes, and Extinction's shockwave. He used their parts to basically make himself stronger, adding them onto his body. He also did a Sideways and traveled around realms and universes until he found Megatron in Cloud Cuckoo World. He didn't tell this Megatron and his decepticons of this, keeping this a secret since he was ashamed of himself and went into a mini-depression. He and Soundwave attacked Arcee, and now he calls himself Shockblast and he sided with Placerift against the Unicronians who hijacked the Decepticon Cause (Although they're not really working with Unicron, they're working with KIRBYCRON.. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN..). The Autobots had to move quickly and used that as a distraction, bombing the Decepticons' human allies such as Dr. Archibald Witwicky, killing him in one of the explosions.. (A pseudo-reference to the Movieverse, though I was referencing that mad scientist guy from G1.) Shockwave opened a portal and Vehicons from other universes (and Extinction, somehow) attacked Galvatron. 'Gal was shocked, but beheaded the Vehicons. Placerift actually wished these Stunticons could combine, so that they could have the upper hand. Roadmaster agreed. Jazzimus sensed a disturbance,and took a ship back to Earth, to New York City. (You guessed it, they were attacking there and ruined Lady Liberty.) Jazzimus'd say:"YOU BROKE MY RULES, YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED..!" and would take out a crazily-huge cannon, firing at Kirbycron up above and his new heralds, Galvatron and Soundblaster. He fatally wounded Galvatron, but killed Soundblaster. He prematurely ejected his minions before death. Jazzimus'd use one of Tetralinker's traps, snaring Ravager, then igniting his lightsaber and slashing him in two, killing him. Jazzimus'd then communicate to Greenshock over his wrist com. Jazzimus:"Greenie, you need to come over here!" Greenshock:"Why?" Jazzimus:"Because.. I have the Decepticons, all you need to do is attack them with me.." Kirbycron'd begin to speak. Kirbycron:"I will not fall like this, Trio, attack!" His trio'd begin to attack Jazzimus, but Jazzimus'd use one of Flashbee's stun grenades and stun the three. Placerift would then have a dogfight with Galvatron, with Jazzimus interrupting by throwing another stun grenade. It'd work and stun the two. The two'd fall out of the skies, with Elyoria then attacking Jazzimus. Jazzimus:"I didn't expect this.. she's here too!" The two'd have a long duel, with the Stunticons fighting Balintine and Kirby's monsters. The stunticons would win, with the two leaders still fighting each other. They'd finally cease, and Kirbycron'd transform, retreating into Deep Space somewhere. Jazzimus and the Stunticons in Unison:"We.. we won.." Elyoria'd then retreat. Jazzimus would wake up Placerift. Placerift:"So.. who'll lead the Decepticons now?" Shockwave:"It is only logical that you will,'Place." Placerift:"Agreed." Placerift:"So.. who'll be my Second-In-Command, and what'll we do with Galvatron?" Jazzimus:"I'll decide." Jazzimus would pick up Galvatron in his Jet mode, then opening two Space Bridges at once. Jazzimus'd then throw Galvy in the Shadowzone. Jazzimus:"I overstayed my welcome. Sorry to overshadow you, Greenshock." Placerift:"I say that Red Widower becomes my 2IC." Category:Decepticons of Horizons/Stark Contrast Category:Decepticons by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Decepticons Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers:Horizons/Stark Contrast Category:Horizons/Stark Contrast Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Bad Category:Males Category:Male Category:Universe/etc-Travelers Category:Transformers:Beast Wars Uprising